


El despertar de las llamas

by ToyCupcakes



Series: Tribus [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Las Tribus son representaciones físicas de aquello que da vida al Planeta Earbous.Existen cuatro Tribus cada una vive en distintos continentes que se conectan con los Aqua Rail al Continente Jefe; Terrare, hogar de la Tribu de la Tierra, nobles guerreros que cuidan de todo ser vivo que habita en la superficie de su hogar. Friguris es habitado por las fuertes y feroces personas de la Tribu del Fuego, guerreros temidos y mineros desde los tiempos más antiguos como dicen los relatos. Lakargues es el continente más grande y calmado, se encuentra rodeado de agua más que de tierra, cuidada por los elegantes habitantes de la Tribu del Agua. Y por último Picklass, un continente lleno de montañas nevadas y bosques de pinos cubiertos por un manto blanco, en este lugar se encuentra la Tribu de la Nieve.
Series: Tribus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605811





	El despertar de las llamas

El humo llenaba cada espacio de la ciudad sin piedad alguna, cada casa de la Tribu debía de haberse destrozado ya, consumido por las horribles llamas. Es extraño ¿no? La Tribu que controla el fuego, **La Tribu del Fuego** , siendo consumida por esta misma.

La Gente gritaba llena de miedo, niños lloraban y se asfixiaban por las sofocantes llamas anaranjadas como el amanecer. ¿Debería llorar? Su ciudad, la que había jurado proteger ante todo, estaba siendo destrozada por su culpa. Se tenía que sentir culpable pero le era imposible, sentía un horrendo orgullo por lo que había conseguido. Nunca había escuchado de un guerrero capaz de incendiar algo, solo los Curadores de las Tribus tenían algún tipo de conección con la magia.

  
Más gritos. _“Solo dejense llevar”,_ pensó mientras todo ruido desaparecía y el humo llenaba sus pulmones. _“No vale la pena luchar, los estoy llevando a un nuevo amanecer.”_ Todo finalmente oscureció, ya no había más llamas del color del sol.


End file.
